Famous Teen Mom
by babygirl71
Summary: What happens is Amy didn’t have just John...? Amy/Ricky/Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

_What happens is Amy didn't have just John...? Amy/Ricky/Family/Drama_

_**I own nothing only the people you find out about later.**_

_**October 25**__**th**__** 2009**_

Here is sitting on the toilet sit staring at this little stick in my hand. _No._ I thought to myself, it a liar. I let out a humorless laugh. Who was I kidding? I've taken 16 already. I'm officially a teen mother. As tears sprung into my eyes I hear the bathroom door knob rattle. "You in there, its mom." I hurried up and throw all the tests into the plastic bag I brought with me.

"Uhh one moment I just got out of the shower!" I yelled though the door."I just wanted to let you know that I need to go to the grocery story. So you need anything?' _Yes I need a time machine so I can go back and time and never let any of this ever happen._" No mom I'm good." When I heard the door close I knew it was safe to come out.

As I walk out all the thoughts rushed into my head._ Why Me? How am I going to tell Ricky? _I came to a complete stop in the hall way. Oh god... Ricky. How was I supposed to tell me boyfriend of a year I was pregnant. Ya we have talked about getting married like every other boyfriend and girlfriend do and we agreed if we were to get get married and have kids then we would wait. I don't think we meant wait 3 weeks.

_**3 hours later**_

I thought it though and as I came to a conclusion I was going to go to the teen health center and make sure that I was actually pregnant. If I was I would call Ricky and tell him the truth and we would figure out the rest together. If I was not pregnant then I would move on a maybe tell Ricky and my family in a few years.

When I walked into the clinic my heart stared thumping like crazy. Amy Jargons? I looked up at the doctor. She looked friendly enough. "And how are you today Amy"? I gave her a weak smile"I'm doing ok.' Her eyes softened "We are here to help you in any way we can ok sweetie." Tears came into my eyes; I never thought it though of how many people will actually be there to support me. "Thank you".

Over the next 30 minutes the doctor did the entire test and confirmed I was pregnant. But there was something wrong I could feel it. The doctor came in and sat down and patted me on the knee. "Sweetie do have family, friends. Or the father of the baby that can come here to be with you?" "Why I can take any news you have for me on my own." The doctor signed, "You are really going to want someone here."

So I called Ricky. "Hello?" I heard his deep voice say. "Ricky can you come to the teen health center like now?" "Baby are you ok what's wrong! Amy talk to me.?" I felt butterflies."I'll be better as soon as you hear." "I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and told the doctor I would need me few minutes because I haven't told him I was pregnant yet.

"Ok come get me when you guys are ready." When Ricky arrived it took me 30 minutes just to tell him I was ok and to inform him I was indeed pregnant. He was shocked but he was happy after the shock. When I told him the doctor had some major news to tell us his panicky sent in as well as mine. Once again he was my rock and when my rock falls I go down with it.

"Ok Amy, Ricky I was trying to figure out a good way to tell you this but in the end I decided that the best way to tell you was to show you. Amy I need you to pull up your shirt and we will start the ultra sound." When she but the gel on I shock that stuff is an s cold as they tell you it crazy. When she turned on the screen I could not believe my eyes and my ears or what was happing.

"So guys as you can see there is a big road ahead of us. Here are your babies." She counted to the screen as she counted

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Yes inside my 17 year old stomach I have six tiny babies.

Oh my god.

_**So what do you think? I know they are kind of young to have six but that's the point of the story. I need feedback if I don't get a minimum of 10 reviews the story will be deleted. Let me know. Also thank you to any of you who wrote into story ideas if I get more I think I'll do another story!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Babygirl71**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I own nothing just the plot and those six little ones!**_

_Oh my god._

The first think out of my mouth was," Can you count that again?" once again it came to six_. Six. _I dint even plan to have six kids in my whole life, let alone having them all at the same time... and heck I'm still in freaking high school. I work part time at the church and Ricky have a part time job. Two part time jobs are not going to support these six kids.

"Amy?" I looked up at the doctor with a blank look. "We need to get some issues covered her. This is not going to be easy the whole time it's not going to be easy. We are going to set up an appetent later this week so we can get all the facts start. But the first question is do you want to keep all of them?" they answer came so fast out of my mouth I didn't even think about it."Yes.'

I looked over at Ricky and he was nodding his head yes also. I was glad we are on the same page here. "You also need to tell your family. I hope you understand Amy this is not something you can hide very long and you shouldn't hide it at all. You have more risks then with any other epigenists. You're going to have to be watched over a lot. All the time." I was nodding my head the whole time but I don't think I really understood what she was saying.

"So let's start making the arrangement……'

_**Car Ride Home**_

How in the heck am I supposed to tell my family that I'm pregnant let alone about having six of them? "Amy, we can get though this together." Tears came into my eyes. "I'm scared." I felt the car pull to the side of the road and Ricky turned to face me.

"I know Ames but we will be able to do this. We'll have family friends and the community that a hopefully help out." "I know Ricky but what about the money or the fact that I'm 17 and having sextuplets. This hasn't happened before I have more risks them ever because of my age." I heard him sigh. "We can get though this as long have we have lots of love and family."

**Live*Laugh*Love**

My family took it just like I thought they would mom was mad at first then supportive, well kind of. Ashley rolled her eyes and don't Ricky he needs to watch who he knocks up. But I knew deep down in her heart she cared. Then there's dad and he looked like he was ready to rip Ricky's head off. Man I love them.

We talk about what would be best and we came to the conclution that Ricky should move in to this house while my mom, dad and Ashley moved into the house next door. We would put this plan into action next week.

**Live* Laugh*Love**

"Amy?" I looked up from the computer and seen my mom by the door."Hey mom what's up?" she smiled and sat down at the end of the bed." I know you going to have a baby, I mean babies but I still want you to know that the rules still apply." I blank look on my face came across." What rule? "The no sex while I'm living here rule. I let out a small laugh even though I was going to be a mother of my own, my mom still treated me as a here baby girl. On other days I would complain but today I was glad that my mom still care. Because I know soon enough I wouldn't be her little girl anymore and that scared me."

"Yes mom I understand." She smiled and kissed my forehead."Get some sleep honey you going to need as much as you can before you get none at all." I nodded my head. "Night mommy.' Mom turned around and smiled send I knew that this was not going to be easy but I knew there would be enough love in this house to go around.

**Live*Laugh*Love**

Later that night I was lying in my bed and thought about y day. I still can't believe that I found out I was pregnant. Then I found out that there were six of them inside of me. Now I have 9 long months ahead of me and I was scared to death but I would be alright I knew it deep down.

I placed my hand on my tummy and to myself I thought,

_Night baby's mommy loves you._

And right there it finally sunk in … I'm going to be a mom.

**Well I got 11 reviews in 24 hour time period I love you guys. Just a heads up I will mostly update on the weekends (Friday, Saturday, and Sundays) but there might be a few on the weekday's******** thank you for the reviews they make my day**

**Much love,**

**Babygirl71**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING!

**This chapter is dedicated to ****angelbaby2021****! She gave me all of this information. Thanks again!**

It has now been to weeks since I found out I was pregnant. Ricky and I are on our way to the doctor so she can tell us as much as she can. I can't believe that I'm having six. And sadly you can already tell I have a slight bump. I felt Ricky grave my hand as we got closer to the hospital

**Live*Laugh*Love***

When we arrived to the doctor we were whisked to a conference room.10 minutes later the doctor walked in. "hello Amy and Ricky Welcome Back." I gave her a small hello and so did Ricky. "So day we are just going to talk about what to look forward to.

" To start with they will be born around 29 - 32 weeks, there froe they will spend 2-3 month in newborn intensive care unit learning to breathe without a machine. Then from there we will see what other complications they will have. Do you guys have any questions so far?"

I looked up and raised my hand like I was in class."Amy you don't have to raise your hand." I blushed and apologize. "well I was wondering what happens when they get to old for the breathing machine." "Well then they get moved up to a continuous positive airway pressure and that's nose prongs." I nodded my head. 'Well that's enough of the being out in the world part at the moment we need to focus more on Amy.

I turned my ears up right there. I never thought about what would happen to me during all this I really only thought about the babies and whatever one else would think. My action turned to the doctor when she started talking again.

"Amy will spend months on bed rest and some spend it on hospital bed rest trying to keep from having the babies early." MONTHS! Was she joking! "You will experience contractions starting probably between 16 and 18 weeks this is because the uterus is at the size it would be with a full term pregnancy. There for it believes it's time for it to deliver the baby. So then we will put the you on hospital bed rest and start you on a muscle relaxer which works really well at stopping uterine contractions. But some of those do have side effects that can make the mother feel shaky, sweaty, make her feel out of her head, dizziness and much more."

Holy crap! I'm sure getting myself into something way more then what I thought I was! I took a deep breath and looked at Ricky he looked in too deep thought. then I heard him speech,"So what if threes complications?" I signed I never thought of those either. The doctor signs, "Well my top priority is Amy so if we have to pick it will be Amy." I shot out of my seat.

"What! Oh no … my babies come first over me I demand that and I don't care what anyone says." I could tell this has happened to the doctor before so to the look and her eyes. "I'm sorry Mays it the law." Tears came and I started sobbing. I felt Ricky take me into his arms and rock me back and forth.

"Amy..." the doctor began. "We are and will do everything in our power to make sure that you and your babies come out fine the only thing I can promise is if you are all going to make it. But I do know this hospital is ready for these six little people nodded my head in Ricky's head.

**Live*Laugh*Love**

When I landed in bed that night everything rushed into my head. I thought before this was going to be hard before. But know it was going to be a nightmare right in the middle of a beautiful dream. And I was going to need to be prepared for what's to come. And I need to be ready fast.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry this was so boring but I had to get the facts started to get ready the story. Also sorry I'm late updating I've been supper busy! I will try and update this weekend ******

**Love,**

**Babygirl71**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear journal,

You know the whole thing about being pregnant at school? People stare. It doesn't help that you have six little ones in you that make it look like your 5 months instead of two.

Everything is going goods. The morning sickness started and Ricky has been with me 100%. I only go to school for another month until I graduate but the doctor doesn't know if I will make it.

I'm trying hard not to just give up. I try so hard. The little ones are already wearing me out. But although I have trouble sleeping and morning sickness I'm going ok.

Home life isn't doing well. Mom and dad's relationship is going in the tank it's been for a while now. I just made it worse. Ashley isn't helping either. She is acting this way, I think, because nothing is all about her. I wish it was I hate attention. As I write in you I notice Ricky is writing in his also.

I know what you're thinking, "my how are doing a guy that write in a diary" well for your information we were told to write in it these for many reasons. The first person that told me to write in this was the therapist she said that it will help us with our feelings that we can't share with others. The doctor wanted me to write in this for any questions, pain and anything else I thought she needed to know. Then my parents wanted me to right in this so we would remember this time in our life when we are old.

Well therapist… I am in a great tired mood yaya…

Doctor… morning sickness but fine…

And old me... even though this is tough and going to be hard... I love every minute of it.

Well school is almost over so I'm going to go home and sleep :).

Night and much love,

Amy

***Live*Laugh*Love*Live*Laugh*Love*Live*Laugh*Love*Live*Laugh*Love**

Dear man book,

Yes that is what I'm going to call you is my man book. I'm not going to call you some stupid chicks name (no offence) whoever is reading this you are problem trying to figure out why I'm writing this. But to tell you I'm doing this for Amy and my babies. They deserve to know what's going on in my head. But I still think it stupid.

So far everything is going good for me. I'm kind of enjoying it I mean the helping caring part I finally realize I'm actually needed and going to be needed in this world. And I'm not just wasted space. But enough with all this soft guy stuff and all my "emotions".

Just a random thought I wonder how these people in my class are seniors. I mean there's this Jim guy and he is picking his nose. Note to self: raise kids not to pick nose. Then there's this cheerleader replying her makeup. Did I mention it was the end of the day? Ya I know! Then I look over at my little family: yes I'm calling then that deal with it!

Well doctors. Therapist and old me here is what is happing now:

Yo docs. I'm fine. Amy is not as fine. She is tossing and turning at night. And she has these wired cravings. Last night it was liver onions and ketchup. Gross. And she is having morning sickness, and night sickness. Is that even normal?

Mr. Therapist dude for you information my emotions are all I'm tack. Amy on the other hand…. I really hope that A. she is writing the same thing or B. she doesn't read this… is driving me nuts with the roller costar of emotions.

And future me… remember as much as you can and go easy on the kids they're the best thing that has ever happened... oh no the mushy guy is back got to go before he takes over…

Peace out,

Ricky

P.s: Amy if you are reading this I love you even if I right some crazy things about you... Love you baby!

**Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait has been supper busy and too lazy to type it up. I give you the right to get mad at me whenever you want : ) Also I have the names that I picked! Here they are… 5 boys 1 girl (that had the most requests) and the names and the person I got then from…**

**Issac Michael: Chipotle**

**Liam James: Chipotle**

**Ethan Marcus: First: Mrs. Marshal Matters Middle: -Fallen-Angle-girl-27-**

**Owen Lucas: First: Lily Middle:-o0o-Naley-o0o-**

**Blake Justin: Kashorses**

**Gracelynne Mae: secretlifeaddicted4444**

**Thank you for everyone that submitted name I love them all! Also the last name is Underwood. Sorry for the long note: ) next time please send me emails harassing me to hurry up with an update it will make them come faster! Happy Thanksgiving all! **

**Much Much Love 3,**

***Babygirl717**


	5. Chapter 5

My pregnancy was going well up until _he_ came back. Yes that's right Ben, that little shit head decided now was the perfect time to show back up in my life. Let's just say Rocky and I had other ideas…

_Flashback_

_I was laying in bed trying to get some last minute rest before the doctor's appointment when I heard my mom shout,"Amy someone's at the door for you." Confused I got up and waddled to the door. "Hel..." I paused when I seen who was standing there. The two timing man him. "What do you want ass hole" I muttered. "Amy! That is no way to talk to Ben like that, Come in Ben." I crossed my arms and huffed at my mom. I always knew she had a thing for Ben._

"_Mom cans Ben and I have a minute?" I hoped she took the hint. Thank fully she did and went into the kitchen. "Get out of my house Ben." He smiled and moved towards me. I backed up. "So I see you didn't want to tell me about us having a baby." He went to put his hand on my stomach when a hand reached out for his hand._

"_I would suggest you keep your hand off my girlfriend before I kill you" I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Ricky standing there .Ben looked up startled." Wow Amy you sure got the worst fish in the sea." My temper flared at that comment. People know you never want to piss off a pregnant women… too late for Ben ...I stormed after him, "YOU'RE THE ASS HOLE THAT LEFT ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE! HOW DARE YOU COME IN AND YELL AT ME!" I heard Ricky tell me to calm down but I was way too pissed. I suddenly felt a sharp pain rip thought my stomach as I dropped to the ground. "Ow…Ricky it hurts." I felt Ricky lift me up. "Amy baby tell me what's wrong." "My stomach hurts…"_

_Next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital. "Good morning Miss Jergens. You gave us quite a scare. Your blood pressure went up really high. You are under a lot of stress. But I must be relaxed as possible at all times." I nodded and we went over all the new junk I have to do._

_End of flash back_

This junk included me on bed rest for the next month. This is going to be hell. No graduation. No movies. No walks in the park. Just me, my bed and a lonely house. At least ill have something to look forward to every day I do this. A better chance for my babies to be has healthy as can be. Just a few weeks the doctor said. Then Ricky and I are in for a heck of a time.

Sorry for SUCH a late update :?/ Writers block sucks. Need Ideas ASAP! : )

Thanks and review ,

Babygirl71 3


End file.
